Attention
by Loner-Fanart-Hunter
Summary: Kekasih hati minta putus tempo hari, efeknya masih terbawa sampai sekarang. Tidak perlu mengasihani Chanyeol, itu hina namanya. / "Hai Chanyeol. Tidak pulang bareng Baekhyun?" / "Maaf, nanti aku makin tidak bisa move on." / Mereka sudah putus kan? Tapi kenapa—"...Mungkin itu bisa kau sebut sebagai hadiah anniversary." /CHANBAEK/Oneshot/Shonen-ai/RnR please?
**Attention**

 _Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol_

 _Genre: romance / friendship_

 _Shonen-ai / BL / AU / semi-baku / OOC / School-life_

.

a lil bit humor (probably)

 **Sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepatu warrior khas anak sekolah melintasi lapangan, bagian sol putihnya bertuliskan inisial nama dengan spidol hitam permanen, kata pemiliknya, biar _nggak_ ketuker sama yang lain. Park Chanyeol pemiliknya. Mungkin cuma dia satu-satunya yang memberikan inisial pada sepatu di sekolah itu. Musim gugur, angin bertiup kencang dengan hawa musim dingin menempel lekat.

Blazer tak dikancing, dasi agak longgar, membuktikan kepribadian yang tidak disiplin. Menguap sekali tanda kurang tidur, Park Chanyeol dilanda masalah pada hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kekasih hati minta putus sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Efeknya masih terbawa sampai sekarang. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak bisa _move on_ dari doi, dia hanya tidak punya motivasi untuk bangun pagi dan berangkat sekolah. Chanyeol masih menjadi tipe orang yang membawa santai segalanya, sekolah pun tidak serius meski sudah menginjak kelas tiga SMA. Seseorang akan tergerak untuk maju karena sebuah motivasi. Dan motivasinya untuk sekolah adalah melihat kekasih yang belajar dengan serius—mereka satu kelas—sampai Chanyeol ingin menirunya.

Motivasi pergi, tak niat sekolah pun jadi.

Menginjak koridor lantai satu, obsidiannya menatap objek yang mengacaukan rutinitasnya sejak minggu lalu. Ketua kelas 12-B, sekaligus mantan kekasih. Byun Baekhyun. Niat dalam hati ingin menyapa, tapi apa daya yang masih disayang sudah berstatus mantan.

Tidak perlu mengasihani Chanyeol, itu hina namanya.

Tangan masuk saku, bahu tegap, jalan dengan kepala terangkat seolah angkuh, obsidian mencari objek lain untuk jadi sasaran. Baekhyun tak melirik sama sekali ketika berpapasan, entah tidak melihat sosoknya atau memang eksistansi Park Chanyeol sudah tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Setelah mantan kekasih hilang di tikungan jalan menuju ruang guru, bahu Chanyeol merosot cepat dengan semburan napas bak naga tersedak. Saking tegangnya tadi, ia sampai menahan napas tanpa sadar.

Mereka belum bertegur sapa lagi sejak hari itu. Sekali lagi, tidak perlu mengasihani Chanyeol. Ia masih cukup kuat untuk tahan banting soal perasaan.

Ketika mengatur napas lega, sesuatu menghantam punggungnya dengan keras.

"Yo'sup! Chanyeol!"

Menoleh ke belakang dan melihat pelaku yang tersenyum lebar sambil dadah-dadah di depan muka. Xi Luhan, anggota dewan OSIS, ketua sekbid empat bidang olahraga. Jelas sekali bahwa olahraga adalah bidangnya, lari bisa, lompat bisa, taekwondo bela diri bisa, futsal bisa, basket bisa, voli bisa, catur bisa, baseball bisa, tenis bisa, badminton bisa, senam lantai bisa, renang bisa, bola bekel bisa, kelereng bisa, memasak juga bisa, yah—hanya tidak bisa olahraga rugby.

 _Don't judge a book by it's cover._

Jangan lihat buku dari covernya, tapi dari harganya—bukan. Maaf salah skrip. Bukan itu maksudnya. Maksudnya adalah jangan lihat Luhan dari luar, meskipun badannya terhambat di masa pertumbuhan, tenaga dalamnya tidak main-main. Dan kekuatannya menepuk punggung Chanyeol tadi terlalu menggunakan tenaga dalam.

"Aku akan segera menderita skoliosis." celetuk Chanyeol setengah sadar.

"Melankolis, aku jadi mengerti kenapa Baekhyun minta putus denganmu."

 _ **Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu.**_

Chanyeol mendelik sesaat sebelum membuang wajah. "Luhan, kau juga masih sendiri. Kenapa harus mengurusi orang lain? Lebih baik pikirkan saja masalahmu—agh!"

Luhan menyabet pinggang Chanyeol dengan kelima jari yang dirapatkan. "Jaga mulutmu, sampah. Orang yang menghina orang lain jauh lebih hina." Omong-omong Luhan tahu berita krusial itu karena Chanyeol mengadu padanya soal patah hati karena doi kesayangan minta putus. Kenapa curhatnya harus sama Luhan? Di antara teman-temannya, yang masih waras untuk diajak bicara serius hanya Luhan.

Chanyeol mengusap pinggangnya yang berdenyut nyeri, "Aku seharusnya sakit hati dengan kalimatmu barusan, tapi sudah ada lubang besar yang menganga di hatiku. Tidak tahu dimana sumbernya, rasa sakitnya tidak bisa hilang."

Kepala Chanyeol terdorong ke depan, didorong dari belakang oleh seseorang. "Jangan curhat di koridor, om."

Muka Kim Jongin dengan senyum sumringah datang menyilaukan. Sayang, dari seluruh aspek wajah, yang bersinar gigi putihnya saja. Nah kan, kesannya saja sudah tidak waras, hanya Luhan yang masih bisa diandalkan.

Alis Chanyeol bertaut, "Kok, om-om?"

"Ya, melihatmu dan Luhan berdiri sebelahan gitu jadi kayak lihat keponakan sama om-nya. Yang satu tinggi dengan suara om-om, satunya lagi pendek dan hiperaktif, kan cocok."

Sabetan lima jari nyasar empuk ke pinggang Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berdering, menggema di sepanjang lorong. Membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya di kelas. Pelajaran bahasa kebetulan membuatnya mengantuk, tempat duduk di belakang adalah faktor yang sangat mendukung untuk membenamkan wajah di meja dan memejamkan mata sampai bel pulang. Membuka mata, guru bahasa sudah meninggalkan kelas. Chanyeol mengusap mata kemudian menutup mulutnya yang menguap sekali. Sudut matanya tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun yang tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kelas.

Chanyeol merapikan mejanya dengan gerakan lambat, mata belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun terlihat dikejar waktu. Berjalan pulang malas-malasan sampai gerbang sekolah, seseorang menyapanya.

"Hai, Chanyeol. Tidak pulang bareng Baekhyun?"

Awan bergemuruh—maaf, _background_ -nya memang kebetulan langit mendung. Pisau menancap di ulu hati. Belum melihat lawan bicara, belum menjawab sapaan, sudah dibarengi pertanyaan menohok. Dengan muka flat, Chanyeol terus berjalan, melewati lawan bicara yang menatapnya bingung. Sudah terlanjur disakiti, Chanyeol tak mau menjawab. Bahunya ditepuk keras dari belakang.

"Chanyeol! Dengar tidak sih? Aku menyapamu,"

Chanyeol menoleh hanya untuk mendapati teman kecil Baekhyun, Zhang Yixing yang menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Itu kau sebut dengan menyapa? Aku lebih mengira kalau itu sindiran yang sangat menohok. Aku baru tahu kalau Zhang Yixing yang baik hati jadi bermulut tajam begini."

Yixing mengerutkan dahi, "Hah? Aku tidak mengerti kau bicara apa, jangan menggunakan bahasa yang rumit."

Chanyeol tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut. Mengeratkan genggaman pada tali tas punggung, ia bersiap pergi. "Terserah deh, aku mau pulang."

"Heeeh? Tunggu dulu, kau tidak pulang bareng Baekhyun?"

Awan bergemuruh lagi, langit begitu mendukung perasaan Chanyeol. Wajah suram Chanyeol seharusnya sudah dapat menjelaskan situasi sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan. Tapi, entah Yixing yang polos atau nggak peka atau memang bodoh, dia tidak dapat menangkap sinyal dari wajah suram lawan bicaranya. Sudah _background_ langit mendung ditambah wajah suram Chanyeol, Yixing _nggak_ bisa fokus. Tidak ingin menjawab, Chanyeol balas bertanya, "Kau sendiri kenapa bertanya begitu padaku?"

"Yah biasanya kan kau pulang bersamanya, aneh saja kalau tiba-tiba melihatmu pulang duluan. Kalau hari ini mau pulang bareng, kau menunggunya di sini bersamaku, karena aku juga sedang menunggunya. Baekhyun ada urusan di ruang guru."

 _Gimana bisa pulang bareng lagi kalau atmosfernya awkward gitu._

Chanyeol mengangkat satu tangan di depan wajah Yixing. "Maaf, nanti aku makin tidak bisa _move on_."

" _Move on?_ Apa maksudnya—"

Chanyeol sudah menyatu dengan siswa-siswi yang berjalan melewati gerbang. Meninggalkan Yixing yang tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jarak sekolah dengan rumah Chanyeol hanya tiga blok. Cukup ditempuh tak lebih dari sepuluh menit jika jalan kaki. Ia selalu memilih jalan kaki dibandingkan naik bus atau kereta bawah tanah, jalan kaki itu sehat kok. Masih dua blok lagi sebelum sampai rumah, hujan turun dengan lebat.

Oh, serius deh, langit benar-benar mendukung perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya, Chanyeol memasang suhu AC di kamarnya sekitar 68 fahrenheit atau 20 celcius. Karena suatu alasan, hari ini pendingin ruangannya diatur 33 derajat celcius. Chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah sakit karena kedinginan. Tapi pengecualian jika ia diguyur hujan dua blok sampai rumah.

Ini sudah masuk hari kedua dimana Chanyeol absen dari kelas dengan keterangan sakit. Menarik selimut sampai perut, Chanyeol tidak ingin terlalu pengap sampai leher. Panasnya sudah turun, tapi masih sedikit pusing ia gunakan sebagai alibi agar tidak perlu berangkat sekolah. Aslinya sih, memang malas berangkat.

Dasar murid durhaka.

Pintu kamar diketuk dari luar, suara ibunya terdengar.

"Chanyeol, ada temanmu datang."

Obsidiannya melirik jam dinding di dekat pintu, jam setengah dua siang, waktu dimana ia sampai ke rumah ketika pulang dari sekolah. Bertanya dalam hati apakah Jongin atau Luhan yang menjenguknya lagi. Karena kemarin Luhan dan Jongin datang bersamaan dengan tujuan menjenguk berkedok mengacak-acak koleksi komik Chanyeol—uhuk, ini hanya Jongin, Luhan benar-benar serius untuk menjenguknya.

Pintu bercat putih dibuka, pandangannya bertemu.

"Hei, sakit kok tidak mengabari?"

Chanyeol ingin mengalihkan matanya sebelum ia tertarik pada atensi mantan kekasih yang sedang menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekat.

Sialan.

Dengan naif Chanyeol tidak ingin menatapnya meskipun rasa sangat ingin sudah memenuhi setiap rongga di sekitar hatinya yang masih sakit. Memang keinginan terdalamnya untuk menatap Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Baekhyun menarik kursi dari dekat meja belajar tuan rumah ke samping ranjang.

"Kau kan bisa mengabariku, apalagi aku ketua kelas. Biar aku yang menyampaikannya pada sekretaris kelas,"

 _Oh, kalimat yang normal sekali. Terlampau normal untuk seseorang yang baru saja kau putuskan._

Abaikan isi hati Chanyeol di atas.

"Ah ya, aku datang untuk memberikan salinan catatan dan tugas." Baekhyun membuka tas hitamnya dan mengulurkan dua buah buku tulis. Oh tentu saja dia datang untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai ketua kelas. Datang dengan niat ingin menjenguk? Chanyeol terlalu berharap.

"Besok sudah pasti masuk, kan? Tidak mungkin demam bisa membuatmu absen lebih dari dua hari." tatapan Baekhyun mengintimidasi.

"Mhm, mungkin... bisa juga tidak." jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

Baekhyun menaikkan satu alis, yakin tak yakin dengan jawaban setengah dari Chanyeol. Ekspresi serius, tangannya terulur, menyentuhkan punggung tangan dengan kening tuan rumah. Chanyeol membeku di tempat, kelihatan bodoh dengan wajah terkejutnya karena tidak menyangka apa yang sedang dilakukan mantan kekasih.

"Jelas sekali, faktanya, demammu turun. Kulit tanganku tidak merasa panas, atau kau memang malas masuk hari ini? Jangan merepotkanku," yang ditangkap pendengaran hanya intonasi jengkel.

"Masih pusing, kenapa mengintrogasi begitu, sih."

Tatapan Baekhyun melembut. "Tidak masuk pun tidak apa-apa kalau memang masih pusing," nada bicaranya berubah, terdengar cemas, "hanya saja jangan menghilang tanpa kabar begitu, aku kaget tidak melihatmu di kelas dua hari yang lalu."

Sialan kuadrat.

Kenapa kalimatnya jadi sok peduli begitu?

Jangan mempersulit Chanyeol untuk _move on,_ _dong_.

"Aku ini manusia yang bisa sakit juga kok." kata Chanyeol sedikit tersinggung.

"Itu artinya kau terlalu ceroboh sampai tidak merawat diri."

Kembali tersinggung, Chanyeol semakin jengkel. "Terserah kau, _Mr. Perfect._ "

Baekhyun menahan tawa, membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya. Keadaan hening sesaat sebelum Baekhyun bergerak membuka tasnya lagi dan mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna putih dengan pita perak—seperti kado ulang tahun. Chanyeol meliriknya, perhatian seratus persen tertuju pada kotak kecil di tangan mantan kekasih.

Baekhyun mengulurkan kotak kecil itu padanya, hazel cerahnya memandang lurus pada obsidian Chanyeol. "Untukmu," katanya dengan singkat.

Chanyeol bangkit, duduk bersandar pada bantal di belakangnya. Menerima dengan agak canggung. Sambil mengingat-ingat tanggal hari ini, karena ia seratus persen yakin hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya. Lalu, apa motif pemberian hadiah ini?

Chanyeol membuka tutup kotak dan menemukan boneka kecil terbuat dari kain flanel berisi kapas empuk yang dijahit berbentuk dirinya versi chibi dalam bentuk dua dimensi, dirinya yang memakai seragam klub basket bernomor 5 dengan bola basket diangkat di atas kepala. Terlihat unyu kalau tidak mencurigakan. Ukurannya cocok sekali untuk gantungan kunci, tinggi boneka tipis itu saja tidak mencapai ukuran ujung jari sampai pergelangan tangan.

Suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar, memecah konsentrasi Chanyeol. "Aku ini orang yang sistematis, mengerti konsep sebelum bertindak dan tidak memperhatikan hal-hal yang menurutku tidak ada manfaatnya. Satu-satunya konsep yang tidak kuketahui adalah perasaan manusia, itu sangat rumit..." Baekhyun mengalihkan matanya ke bedcover merah Chanyeol, jari telunjuk menggaruk pipi, "...fakta bahwa kau selalu menerimaku meskipun aku ketua kelas yang super sibuk dan lebih memilih mementingkan kewajiban dibandingkan memperhatikanmu, membuatku merasa seperti pasangan yang pasif untukmu. Karena itu, kupikir memberi hadiah padamu tidak ada salahnya."

Kepala Chanyeol berdenyut, otaknya tidak bisa mencerna kalimat rumit yang beruntun seperti itu. "Jadi... alasanmu memberiku hadiah hanya karena kau merasa pasif?"

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu.." Baekhyun—setelah mengumpulkan keberanian—menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus, "alasanku adalah ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku bukan pasangan pasif dan benar-benar menyukaimu. Terlebih, tanggal hari ini memperingati setahun yang lalu kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan aku yang menerimamu. Mungkin itu bisa kau sebut sebagai hadiah _anniversary_."

Chanyeol menampilkan wajah bingung dan bodoh disaat yang bersamaan. Mengundang tawa tertahan dari mantan kekasih. Nah itu dia, alasan Chanyeol berekspresi bodoh saat ini adalah tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun benar-benar mengatakan hal itu.

Dan apa itu? _'Aku benar-benar menyukaimu'?_

Tolong ingatkan Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Jangan-jangan ini motif tersembunyi bahwa Baekhyun ingin mereka balikan. Atau mungkin kepala Baekhyun terbentur sesuatu di sekolah kemudian efeknya masih terbawa sampai sekarang. Tidak mungkin orang se-sistematis seperti Baekhyun bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini sambil membawa objek sebuah kotak mungil yang menjadi asal perkara? Tidak ada orang bercanda dengan niat yang segitu getolnya.

Demi apapun, Chanyeol bingung luar biasa.

"Uh, Baekhyun, tunggu sebentar—"

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak karena dia tidak bisa membahas hal krusial seperti ini dengan punggung bersandar santai. "—apa maksud kalimatmu itu? Kau tahu bukankah.." Chanyeol menelan batu liur yang mengganjal, "...bukankah kita ini sudah berpisah?"

Baekhyun ikut-ikutan berekspresi bingung, "Maksudnya dengan 'berpisah'?"

"Iya, kan? Artinya—" Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, "—aarrh, jangan bahas hal ini terang-terangan. Kau tahu apa arti pisah, kan?"

"Berpisah, pisah, berbeda arah, berbeda haluan, tidak bersama—"

"Aku tidak sedang menanyakan sinonim!"

"Lantas jawaban apa yang kau inginkan? Kau memperumit sebuah kata, katakanlah sesuatu dengan jelas. Chanyeol yang kukenal tidak bertele-tele."

Ultimatum dikeluarkan, Chanyeol semakin sulit untuk menjelaskan. Menarik napas sedalam mungkin, Chanyeol menghembuskannya dengan pelan dan tenang. "Begini, Baekhyun, maksudku adalah kita ini sudah tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi kan? Jadi kenapa kau memberiku hadiah sebagai bentuk _anniversary_ setahun kita?"

Baekhyun berwajah lebih dari dugaan Chanyeol, ekspresi terkejut menempel lekat di wajahnya. "Maksudnya kita ini sudah putus, begitu?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun menambah rumit perkara. Kenapa kesannya Baekhyun baru tahu tentang kabar krusial yang melatarbelakangi aura suram Chanyeol beberapa hari terakhir.

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu? Kau sendiri yang memutuskanku,"

Oh, akhirnya diutarakan dengan terang-terangan. Okesip, terserah Chanyeol.

Kemudian hening, Baekhyun melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, kepala menunduk dan mata terpejam, posenya setiap berpikir dalam-dalam. Diam-diam Chanyeol memperhatikannya. Memandangi pose unyu Baekhyun yang tenggelam dengan pikirannya merupakan pemandangan yang harus dilihat olehnya. Kemudian Baekhyun membuka matanya, ekspresinya lebih tenang dibandingkan tadi.

"Bagaimana caraku memutuskanmu?"

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya frustasi. Ia mengambil ponsel pintar yang tergeletak di meja nakas dan mencari-cari pesan laknat sumber perkara. Memperlihatkan pesan itu pada Baekhyun dan ekspresi Baekhyun berubah lagi, ia menunduk dalam dengan bahu yang agak bergetar. Chanyeol semakin bingung, ditambah lagi ketika Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi belajar tuan rumah sambil tertawa keras.

Baekhyun tidak gila mendadak, kan?

Puas tertawa sampai sudut matanya berair, Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol, "Itu bukan aku. Sungguh, aku tidak memutuskanmu sama sekali. Dilihat dari waktu dan tanggal penerimaannya, jelas sekali kalau yang mengirim pesan melalui ponselku adalah Yixing." Dan Baekhyun memulai ceritanya,

* * *

 _/ Yixing fokus sekali menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk menjahit kain flanel dengan fitur Park Chanyeol versi chibi. Ia memandang boneka kecil yang hampir jadi di tangan Baekhyun dengan iri._

" _Kau membuat ini untuk Chanyeol?" tanya Yixing._

 _Baekhyun mengangguk kalem, "Aku kan sudah bercerita padamu."_

" _Jadi kau hanya menjahit boneka untuk kekasihmu saja? Sahabatmu ini dianggap apa?" Yixing merajuk._

 _Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau juga menginginkannya? Tapi hadiah ini khusus kubuatkan untuk Chanyeol saja. Yah, aku pikir membuatkan sesuatu untuknya lebih berharga dibandingkan membelikan sesuatu untuknya. Aku hanya ingin dia mengerti kalau perasaanku untuknya benar-benar serius meskipun aku terkesan tak peduli."_

" _Apa itu artinya aku tidak berharga bagimu, Baekhyun?"_

" _Kau benar-benar menginginkannya? Maaf, Yixing, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau meminta hal yang lain saja?" Baekhyun bernegoisasi._

 _Yixing menggeleng keras kepala, "Yang kumaksudkan adalah aku iri pada Chanyeol dan iri pada boneka setengah jadi itu. Kau perhatian sekali pada mereka, kapan kau memperhatikanku? Sahabat itu sudah tidak ada artinya bagimu?"_

" _Jadi sekarang kau sedang merajuk?" Baekhyun balas bertanya._

 _Yixing menyita ponsel Baekhyun yang tergeletak di atas meja, memunggungi Baekhyun dan mengotak-atiknya. "Aku akan membuatmu putus dengan Chanyeol supaya kau lebih memperhatikan sahabat dibandingkan kekasih."_

 _Baekhyun tahu Yixing hanya bercanda dengannya, karena itu ia tetap kalem dan membiarkan Yixing mengambil ponselnya. Mana ia tahu kalau sebuah pesan hasil ketikan Yixing sudah menghancurkan hati seseoang nun jauh di sana. Yixing menghapus pesan yang sudah bertanda terkirim itu dengan puas. Yang penting sudah terbaca. /_

* * *

Hening yang menyebalkan selama lima detik sebelum Chanyeol menyahut dengan **esmosi**.

"APA-APAAN ITU?! Aku bahkan sudah bertemu dengan pelaku sebenarnya tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun. Aku tidak mempercayainya." Chanyeol memprotes tindakan Yixing.

Baekhyun tersenyum mafhum. "Kau tahu sendiri kan Yixing itu pelupa, jadi wajar saja kalau kau bertemu dengannya tapi ia tak ingat dengan perbuatannya."

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya lebih keras dan meratapi nasibnya yang dipermainkan. Sungguh, hati Chanyeol retak di sana-sini bahkan mungkin hancur ketika melihat pesan singkat itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Serius deh, Chanyeol harus membuat catatan mental.

Jadi itu semua palsu?! Dia masih pacaran dengan Baekhyun, begitu?!

"Tapi kenapa di hari-hari selanjutnya kau seolah tak peduli padaku dan mengacuhkanku setiap kita berpapasan di sekolah?" Chanyeol mengkaji data di otaknya.

"Aku sibuk dengan tugas dari guru, juga sibuk melanjutkan boneka yang saat itu belum selesai. Aku menyelesaikannya kemarin dan berniat memberikannya hari ini di sekolah. Tapi nyatanya kau belum sembuh, jadi aku datang kemari."

Logis. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan perasaan kangennya pada sang mantan kekasih yang ternyata masih berstatus kekasih.

"Jadi... kita masih pacaran?" Chanyeol bertanya sekali lagi, menuntut kejelasan.

Senyum cerah Baekhyun terlihat begitu manis, "Tentu saja, jika kau tidak menganggap serius perkara itu."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas, perasaannya lebih lega. "Kemarilah, mendekat padaku." Baekhyun menggeser kursi belajar tuan rumah ketika kalimat Chanyeol menjedanya, "tidak, bukan begitu. Duduklah di sisi ranjangku." Baekhyun menurutinya tanpa berkata apapun.

Sedetik setelah Baekhyun melakukannya, Chanyeol merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat yang tidak ia dapatkan selama beberapa hari.

"Terima kasih, aku menyukai hadiahnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebih lega daripada Chanyeol karena ia perasaannya berhasil tersampaikan melalui boneka itu. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol dan menikmati kehangatan dari rengkuhan lengan panjang Chanyeol yang mencakup keseluruhan punggungnya. Bersandar sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini pegal jadi berelaksasi.

"Maaf aku tidak menyiapkan apapun untuk kuberikan padamu—"

"Dengan kehadiranmu di sekolah besok sudah cukup bagiku."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, " _Happy anniversary,_ Baekhyun _._ "

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol, " _Happy anniversary too,_ Yeol."

Pada akhirnya, perkara tidak berlanjut, kan?

Tapi Chanyeol sudah membuat catatan di keesokan hari untuk menginterogasi Yixing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **FINISH**_

* * *

 **a/n:** eerrrr... jadi anggap aja ini pelampiasan rasa stress karena belajar untuk kelulusan. Demi apapun, TO dinas kemarin agak males-malesan belajar dan malah ngetik ini tapi kemudian idenya berhenti di tengah jalan dan akhirnya selesai hari ini. Ha, lama banget ya.

Ini juga melenceng dari niat yang mau hiatus sampai selesai UN jhs, didesak ide dan jari yang gatel jadilah oneshoot ini.

Ah sudahlah, kalau ada salah ketik mohon maaf, backspace aja saya udah males /ga niat banget sih nak/

...

 _ **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**_


End file.
